


求婚礼物

by SleepyLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna
Summary: Keith送上了自己笨拙的求婚礼物，等待Shiro的回答。





	求婚礼物

求婚这件事Keith想了很久了。并不是怪Shiro太温吞，迟迟没有行动；也不是自己好胜心太强，非要做那个开口的人。只是这个念头自然而然地就跑进了他的脑中，既不是一时冲动，也不是要证明什么，它就是那样出现了——就像他对Shiro的爱意。这事就像呼吸一样自然，Keith是那么习惯它，然后在某个瞬间才意识到——原来我喜欢他，原来我想的都是他。

等Keith回过神来的时候，发现自己已经在如何求婚这件事上耗费了不少时间。不管干什么，大脑时不时地就会开小差，编造一些未来生活的幸福场景或是求婚的浪漫镜头。他惊讶地发现自己的想象力居然能在这种细微的事情上爆发出如此潜能，然后下一秒就被那些俗气、老套的情节气得脸红，不如说也是羞愧到脸红吧。

“我实在太逊了！”Keith不得不承认自己在这件事上有些力不能逮，但是想要求婚的渴望却丝毫没有减少，必须想个办法才行。于是，我们的孤狼最终还是决定向他人寻求帮助。

 

“妈？”Keith坐在Krolia身边，少见地露出欲言又止的神情。

“怎么了？”

“就是……你和爸是怎么在一起的？”

“啊？你知道的啊。”Krolia觉得有点困惑，“我的飞船坠落了，然后你爸救了我……”

“不不！”Keith打断了她的话，“我是想问，你们怎么决定结婚的。”

Krolia明白过来后露出了温柔的笑容。“我们没有结婚。一切都只是顺其自然。”

“顺其自然……”这个答案显然不是Keith期望听到的，他和Shiro也是顺其自然发展了关系，但在求婚这件事上他还是希望能更有仪式感一些。

“Keith？”Krolia看儿子依旧愁眉不展。

“我没事。”Keith向她挤出一个笑容。

 

要不要向Pidge寻求帮助，Keith还是犹豫了一会儿。但对方怎么说也是女孩子，在浪漫氛围上总还是有点直觉的吧。这么想着，Keith向工作间走去。

“求婚？”Pidge甚至没有停下手中的工作，只是重复了一遍自己听到的词。

Keith暗暗有些后悔来找她了。“是的。你能给我些建议吗？”

“嗯嗯嗯……”亚麻色头发的少女关闭了眼前的显示屏，转过来面对Keith，歪头思考，“是我的话，我会把情书转换成二进制字符，然后用我们两个人的专用方式二次加密，然后……”

对面的Keith听着听着就只能看到Pidge的嘴张张合合，她的声音从一边耳朵进来，又从另一边出去，不留下一丝痕迹。最终，Keith上前握住她的手，打断了她如泉涌般的思路：“谢谢你！Pidge！你的话对我很有启发！谢谢！”

 

Hunk是在厨房主动过来搭话的，食欲不好逃不出这位美食家的眼睛。

“怎么了，Keith？跟Shiro吵架了吗？”

被提醒了几次的Keith回过神来：“什么？不，没有！我们很好，真的很好。”

Hunk挑眉，完全不相信这回答。“你骗不了我。什么事都没有你为什么不吃饭？不是闹矛盾，那一定是有别的事。”

Keith向队友的明察秋毫臣服了。

“这还不简单！”Hunk大笑起来，“兄弟，你只需要请他吃顿饭就行了。”

Keith怀疑这个看似憨厚的队友是不是在开玩笑。

“当然不是普通的一顿饭。”战神队的美食家兼大厨开始忘我地提出建议，“烛光晚餐或者晚宴，从菜单到场地我都可以帮你一手包办。我甚至可以亲自下厨，我还有好多拿手菜你们没见过呢。我也非常乐意当场见证你的求婚！”Hunk闭上眼睛，咂着嘴，好像真的已经吃到了他说的那些好东西。

Keith对Hunk的厨艺和美食品味绝没有半点怀疑，只是吃饭还是和他预想的场景不太搭调。他该在饭前还是饭后求婚呢？饭前的话，说完那些话他们还有心思吃饭吗？

“我同意Hunk的提议！”Coran的声音在背后响起。

Keith瞪大了双眼：“你在那儿多久了？”

“没多久，大概从‘吃饭’开始吧。”

“那不就是全听到了吗？”红衣男孩蔫蔫地把头埋进胳膊里。

Coran斜倚在餐桌上，揉搓着自己橙红色的小胡子，骄傲地说：“除了晚宴，我自荐为你们加上舞会与表演，灯光、演出、剧本我可以全权负责。”

“不！”Keith双拳砸在桌子上，蹭地跳起来。Coran负责的战神队演出他全看过了，被虫子咬脑袋前无趣而干涩，咬脑袋后像打了鸡血一样疯狂向奇怪的方向发展。他宁愿请比伯比来负责，虽然它长得像面条，但至少比让Coran胡来要好。话说回来，他只是想策划一下自己一个人的求婚，为什么要把求婚变成派对，还请所有人来围观啊！

惊觉自己的失态，Keith清了清嗓子，缓下语气来解释：“我是说，你们的提议都很好。我会考虑的。”是的，他会考虑的，但至少不是这次。

 

“笃笃笃！”礼貌的敲门声响起。

Keith躺在床上，还没有从Hunk和Coran的双重攻击下恢复过来，脑袋里一直嗡嗡嗡地响。“谁？”

“是我。”公主温柔的声音响起。

Keith连忙从床上坐起来，整理了一下自己的衣服：“请进。”

“Keith！”门一打开，公主便跑了进来，一脸担忧，“你还好吗？我听Hunk说你都吃不下饭。是不是生病了？”

公主的关心反而让Keith不好意思了，他伸手挠挠自己的头发，“不，我很好。”

“那怎么不吃饭呢？”公主宝石般的眼睛闪着光，视线所及之处都变得像棉花糖似的柔软。Keith也没有办法抵挡这样的目光，一五一十地把自己的烦恼全告诉了Allura。

“原来是这样！”明白了来龙去脉，Allura的语气也欣喜起来。“在阿尔提亚，我们求婚时会送给对方许多贵重的礼物，接着还会召开盛大的晚宴与舞会。”

Keith这下明白Coran的创意是从哪里来的了。

“然后——”Allura站起来转了个圈，双手相握，一脸陶醉，“心意相通的两人会在国民的注视与祝福下定下婚约。最后还会有精心设计的烟火与魔法表演……”

Keith忽然觉得哪里不对：“公主，你说的是你们皇宫里的求婚吧？”

反应过来的Allura露出了一丝羞赧：“是的。我在皇宫长大，不是很清楚普通人家的求婚是怎么进行的。”

“没关系。”Keith笑了笑，“你过来我就很高兴了。”

 

“哟，Keith！”Lance从泳池里爬上来，一脸坏笑地看着他，“什么事？”

“正事。”Keith苦下脸来，虽然不想承认，但Lance也许是唯一一个能帮他的了。

Lance坐在泳池边，两腿在泳池里划着水：“哈，虽然你比我多长了两岁，但这种事果然还是我更在行。”

Keith暗自叹了口气：“少废话，你有什么建议吗？”

“走到求婚这一步，一般都是两情相悦。但这事儿最好还是做得私人一点，给对方一点拒绝的空间。”

“什么？”Keith不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我不是说对方真的会拒绝，我只是说要留给对方一点空间。安全感！懂吗？”Lance扶着额头，没办法似的摇摇头，“老实说，你和Shiro相处到现在，他要是会拒绝你的求婚，比让上天诅咒我永远被女孩子讨厌还难。”

“其实我觉得那挺容易的。”

“什么！”Lance气得跳起来想要掐住Keith的脖子，损友的嘴还真是一点情面都不留。

Keith抓住Lance架在自己脖子上的手，连连求饶：“好了，对不起！我只是开玩笑。”

“哼！”Lance终于松开了手，撇撇嘴，继续道，“有时候简单点反而比弄那些花里胡哨的东西效果要好。”

Keith想起Hunk和Coran的提议，点头赞同。

“你希望有仪式感，不如就直接送戒指。”

“这……可以吗？”

“有什么不行？戒指这东西不会像烛光晚餐，吃过就下肚；也不会像舞会，结束就忘。以后每次看到戒指都会想起你跟他求婚的场景，有什么不好。”

Keith在心里暗暗称赞Lance惊人的见解。他又想起妈妈留给自己的匕首。是啊，留给对方一样东西，不论什么时候见到，都会在回忆里激起涟漪。

“谢谢你，Lance！”Keith不顾对方刚从泳池上来，身上还挂着水，一把抱住他。

“呃……不客气？”

 

“Shiro！”Keith把见面的地方约在舰桥，这个地点一般无人打扰，灯也恰到好处地只亮了一半。他在来人走近之前将手中的东西藏在身后。

“Keith。”他的声音还是这样温暖，好像将冷光灯的寒气都驱走了几分。

Keith决定在自己的勇气耗光前，开门见山，一口气完成任务。“我有样东西想给你。”

“是什么？”Shiro的目光落在Keith脸上，看着他从身后拿出一个戒指盒，手还不自主地微微发抖。

与此同时，Keith的大脑开始不受控制地在思维世界里疯狂驰骋。我该用更低沉的声音说话吗？会不会显得太蠢？我是不是该单膝跪下？要不要给Shiro直接戴上戒指呢？他会说什么？他要是拒绝该怎么办？

最终，Keith在大脑宕机的情况下说完了该说的话。“戒指。”他打开戒指盒，不知道自己是该看戒指还是Shiro，“你愿意……和我结婚吗？”

Shiro惊讶地看着那枚小小的戒指，上面嵌了一块小小的晶石，微微反射出光线。

“是巴尔莫拉的晶石，我问他们要了一小块。”Keith解释。

Shiro的目光里闪出星光来，他轻声说了一句“谢谢”。然后伸手抱住了眼前这个已经不知所措的孩子，给了他一个深情的吻。

 

“他收下戒指了吗？”Lance好奇地问。

“收下了。”

“不错。那他答应求婚了吗？”

“这就是问题所在。”Keith瘫坐在沙发上，“他既没有拒绝，也没有答应。”

“哈？”Lance还没说出下半句，就被加速度压在了沙发上。“怎么了？”

Krolia走进休息室，笑着说：“男孩们，我们在穿越虫洞。”

加速状态持续了一会儿，困惑写满了两个男孩的脸，他们没有接到任何通知，难道是发生紧急事件了吗？

等到加速状态消失，Krolia拍拍Keith的肩：“你该去瞭望台了，有人在等你。”

“我也去。”

但Lance被好友的妈妈一把拦下，“抱歉，只有Keith得到了邀请函。”

 

瞭望台和飞船其他地方不一样，这里安装的灯光极少，就是安装上的这些也很少被使用。大部分时候，大家都在这里使用星图，或者就是单纯地看星星、想念远在天边的家人。瞭望台就该是这样的，无数的星星闪耀在窗户外，显得安静又悠远，也让骑士们明白自己背负的使命，道阻且长。

Keith踏进瞭望台的时候，看到了熟悉的身影在等他。“怎么了？”

听见他略带紧张的声音，Shiro笑着解释：“不是紧急事件。只是想请你看样东西。”

“是什么？”Keith走上前，看向窗外。星光映在他的眸子里，他甚至一度忘记了呼吸，只是呆呆地看着那星系。

“这是我想送给你的玫瑰。”Shiro的声音响起。

“我们……我们现在在哪儿？”

“仙女座，距离地球大概三亿光年。”

“你让Allura穿越虫洞就是为了让我……让我看这个？”Keith的声音不住地颤抖起来，他的目光仍然被那玫瑰星系牢牢吸引着：这是一对互扰星系。较大的那个星系，其闪亮的中心成了花蕊，亮星和其他天体组成的旋臂由里向外旋卷，形似花瓣。其间特别明亮的星星们成了落下的露水。较小的那个星系则与之遥遥相望，原本普通的形态却锦上添花，成了一片娇嫩的花叶。玫瑰花的寓意自不必说，但是玫瑰星系？

“Keith？Keith！”Shiro终于把他的思绪拉了回来，拿出了一个熟悉的戒指盒。

Keith刚才还在狂喜，现在却又觉得自己跳下了深渊，心脏在毫无保护的状态下直接进入自由落体。这是他最不想看到的结局，原来玫瑰只是离别赠礼。“不……”

戒指盒打开了，是一枚非常普通的戒指，造型简洁，没有任何装饰。Shiro开口：“这是我给你的戒指。”

Keith的心又一把从深渊被拉了回来，狂跳不止，眩晕感窜上他脑海，天地都旋转起来。“诶？我还以为……”

“以为我会把你的戒指还给你吗？”Shiro笑了，“那我怎么舍得。”他顿了顿，继续说道：“只是你的戒指太夺目了，我感觉自己的有些配不上。”

Keith笑着看他，“怎么会！”

“所以，我希望加上玫瑰，可以让这枚戒指不那么普通一点。”Shiro拿出戒指，示意他伸出手，“我愿意和你结婚。你愿意吗？”

Keith脸上满是藏不住的笑意：“当然愿意！”

那枚简单的戒指滑入他的手指，定下了誓言与约定。两人的身影渐渐走近，相拥而吻。

窗外的星系仍在闪耀，相距上万光年的一对星系，因为相互吸引，而形成了一朵瑰丽的爱情之花。距离，永远阻挡不了爱意，因为爱能产生奇迹，带我来到你身边。


End file.
